


Look At Me

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Don't copy to another site, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Touring is exhausting and Link is impatient. Rhett's just trying to get through his nightly routine.





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day one!
> 
> Prompt: hotel/motel sex & licking

The light on the door blinks green and they stumble inside. One more successful live show in the bag. Dozens and dozens of mythical beasts met. It's the most satisfying sort of exhaustion.

They're stripped to their boxer briefs in seconds.

Link comes up behind Rhett as he's brushing his teeth and presses his mouth to the side of his neck, skin still slick with sweat. His tongue flicks out and he hums appreciatively at the salty tang. He wants more.

He shuffles closer, letting his half chub contact the back of Rhett's thigh. It's half residual adrenaline from the show, half what Link can only identify as Rhett himself.

Rhett spits into the sink. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm."

He rinses his mouth and dries off his facial hair. "You feelin a little frisky there Neal?"

"Whatchu think?" He grinds up on Rhett a bit, sneaking a hand around his side of his hip. 

"I think we need to get you outta those britches." Rhett hides his smirk as he rushes through flossing his teeth, feeling his own shorts being dragged down. He hasn't finished the rest of his nightly routine but it's clear he's not going to get much further without significant interruption. He rinses his mouth again with a handful of water, spits. "You're so impatient."

"Like you're actually complaining." His tongue is back, connecting freckles over his shoulders.

He rumbles low, "I would like to not have to come back in here to wash my face later, brother."

"So wash your face," comes a little muffled from where Link is busy tracing shapes down Rhett's back with his tongue.

So they're playing that game. Fine. He grabs the soap and resolutely begins washing his face, carefully getting in around his beard. He's grabbing an exfoliating cloth when Link gets low enough to kneel behind him. A wet, sucking mouth to the dimples of his back has his toes curing on the scratchy towel beneath his feet.

This may not be the most thorough he's been washing his face. The softest hands he's ever known are cupping his ass. In perfect synchrony, a pointed tongue follows his tailbone _ down _ as his ass cheeks are pulled apart. He might push back against Link's face. But he has to bend forward to rinse his face off. It's necessity.

Moisturizer is next, smoothed over his face. That tongue circles his hole. It pushes in and Rhett abandons some of the cream streaked on his face in favor of gripping the counter. His back arches, shoving his ass back, definitely with purpose this time. "Shit."

Link hums. "Please don't."

Rhett kicks blindly at his side.

He deflects the blow with a grunt. He licks a long stripe from his balls up his crack and Rhett tries not to think about how badly he needs to rinse off in the shower.

"Am I fucking you in here then?"

Against his better judgement, Rhett just shuffles his feet apart and folds forward. Their toiletry bags are on the counter, and in a second, Link has acquired lube from one of them.

He's not messing around tonight, has two slick fingers in Rhett post haste. Rhett's not typically the one that appreciates a quick prep, needs the help to relax, but he doesn't say a word; there are always exceptions.

He's panting into his arms, fogging up the mirror in front of him. Before he knows it, Link's dick is sliding along his thigh, then very purposefully, along the cleft of his ass. He's about to call him out for teasing when it's suddenly a moot point and three inches in.

Damn.

Rhett groans and lengthens his spine, working to angle himself just right before Link's even bottomed out. He may give Link shit but he can be impatient too.

Hands trace up his sides. One hooks over his shoulder, the other returning to his hips, both holding him in place and pulling him open. Link loves the view this position allows. He decides the mirror's not a bad touch either. "Look at me."

When his only answer is a grunt, Link's hand connects sharply with his ass and he grinds home. "Look at me."

Rhett's eyes pop open and are immediately met by a reflection of dazzling blue. His jaw hangs loose and there's a high chance that he's drooling. He finds his own fingers in his mouth, just a little, dragging his lip down. Yeah he's definitely drooling now, all down through his beard.

He can see the flush over his face from the corner of his eye, the reflection a mere inch from reality. It spreads down his neck, probably to his chest. Link loves watching the pink spread across his skin. Combined with the white cream lingering on his face, he looks downright obscene. One good thrust and his sweat slick palms slip. His head thunks into the mirror and he laughs, tight and gasping. Link huffs and hauls him up so they're back to chest and Rhett's vision is graying at the edges with the change. Link's teeth sink into his shoulder and all it takes is a few strokes in and to his cock and he's coming across the counter, up to streak the mirror.

Link's growl reverberates through them both as he fucks harder, faster, riding out his own orgasm.

His dick is twitching and pressing into just the right spot. Rhett shivers with shockwaves, a dribble of come running down his cock.

The high fades to a low buzz and exhaustion creeps in. They exchange quiet kisses and touches, cleaning up enough to stagger out to the king bed awaiting their tired bodies.

Rhett tucks into Link's side, head on his chest. Soft lips to his crown and a murmured, "Sleep tight, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking prompt ideas, so if there's something you want to see, let me know!


End file.
